Nicholas
Early Years Nicholas Tom Marvolo Malfoy born on the 2017 was Born on during the night time at Hogwarts His father was Harry Potter and his mother Caitlin Malfoy his godparents were Ron and Hermione and his grandparents were Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy and his uncle was Draco ad three aunties were Astoria Daphne and Bellatrix and Nephew of Scorpios' Childhood Nicholas Malfoy Secondary Main Antagonist/Villain He grew up in the Malfoy manor with his mother He was a bad Character His dose whatever his mother dose he had a bad influence from his family he was on the dark side he was a the bad boy of family he helping his mother for a take part in a spree. he went on a six-month crime murder spree" with his mother for get vengeance are ready to wreak vengeance on Potters and Weasleys Asylum Get reavege The escape from the asylum Discover Being a Wizard Harry Potter is a Wizard and his mother was a Witch He was a half/Pure blood and wizard and considered by many to be the most powerful Dark Wizard of all after he was named after Voldemort Years Off A Killing Spree His characteristics Film 3 Threat phone call He he calls her if she is all a alone in the house to scare her to phone her it is a fare game deadly cat and mouse She is the pray and Nicholas was the cat Burglary As he Braking a entering Kidnapped Ginny First time Held hogwarts staff hostage As he snak inside of the school as he brings a gun inside of the school to scare everyone and he held the hogwarts staff hostage Film 4 Kingsley shackabolt death Rita seeker death murdering Grangers were murder of killing the Grangers with a Crowbar prepare to strike the next nearest one with the crowbar. she was hit with a nasty that sent pain lacing straight across back being violently attacked with a crow bar I think she was having a seasure woman loose a lot of blood that is dead lay on the floor hiding jump out Ll prepare to strike the next nearest one with the crowbar. attacked him with a crow bar hit him really hard and a heavy blow As Nicholas he was hit with a nasty blow on the crowbar end were murder of with a Crowbar Blackmail Ginny about the that night of the Murdering of her Parents in the fire and photos of the fire Explosion a violent shattering or blowing apart Burrow and all of Weasleys and and a zooming photo of Hermione trap inside of the fire Film 5 Ginny Attacked He help his mother to Attack Ginny out of the grip and as the knife close to her neck and slash her throat Caitlin and Nicholas takes Ginny Hostage in her new home As she see Nicholas Making a move to as he look at the photo of Fred its Nicholas crab a photo frame of Fred as he hit Ginny over the head Kidnapped Hugo Weasley was most precious Weasley of great value; not to be wasted worth a great deal as see Hugo again nobody will not going to miss him that why he taken him in the first place o get one over the Weasleys s Hugo was in danger he had him held hostage in a warehouse by his kidnapper was son of Caitlin was Nicholas Murdering Weasley his was taken part of the Murder of the Weasleys as there got busy as there She had a matches and a lighter there both got out the invisible and both goes into to the burrow sneak in and drag some petrol cans with there she enters As there got the petrol cans as he and his mother were very dangerous he filmed in on his phone and ALEXA HERO LHS 3-4 300dpi was set up film it all there were not in the camera there were in the burrow to lit it up as there escaped with a black smoke he had to kill the Weasleys in best way never he and his mother had broken into there home BURROW FIRE She had a matches and a lighter there both got out the invisible and both goes into to the burrow sneak in and drag some petrol cans with there she enters As there got the petrol cans As she watches the fire wickedly fierce, vicious a evil smirk on there face sadistic witch with brutal, violent tendencies. he was highly intelligent but could be easily distracted, and had a fierce and dangerous temper The start of open war the Second Wizarding War Film 6 had begun. was in fact a London rampage of rage on fire With is mother Caitlin she possesses the power of telekinesis can not it goes out of control all of rocks crashing down on London Umbridge Death Caitlin Malfoy As Nicholas try to descat her at right place where is is murdered As them both run try prepare to strike the next nearest one with the crowbar. she was hit with a nasty Holding Hostages Held Lilly and James Nicholas in wait to make a surprise attack catch in a trap.in the warehouse to As he drag He pull Lilly and James along forcefully, roughly As he kick the petrol can as turn it open with oil a viscous liquid everywhere. On the floor the lower surface Warehouse of a warehouse And get out the lighter a device that produces a small flame the flicker of fire flashing in her eyes, the glow of the evening surrounding them Starlight is disguised by the fire a very large fiercely burning fire. a hot glowing body of ignited gas that is generated by something on fire a great fire flamed Criminal damage Arson he hold a weapon in her hand was a hammer tool with a heavy metal head mounted at right angles at the end of a handle she could handle a hammer he ran for to the car and breaking car light in was the hammer and smash the side window on the driver seat and of the glass First there was these huge cracks with glass all over the seat As he jump on the car bonnet as he stand on it and both of his hands Brick he beats it hard on the window First there was these huge cracks As there were on the a main road Blows smack into the embankment and rolls over several times. It then bursts into a sheet of flames. FILM 7 PART 1 As I and my mother framed Ronald Weasley and pin all of the murders on him to get arrest for all of the crimes I commits with my mother got away with As he is spying on the weasleys on the laptop on there web cams Hermione Granger held hostage was on the Tower Bridge at the top At the edge move cause to move gradually or furtively in a particular direction. of over the river Thames as Nicholas knife point at Hermione throat on TOWER BRIDGE INT CHASE Nicholas and Caitlin on the run from mystery of magic were on duty to find the killers of crimes there committed Neville gun shot As Nicholas gun in hand, in the direction of. Neville Longbottom As he holds gun it near Neville head the firing of a gun Nicholas killed Neville with a single shot throw in to the river themes and drowns I'm gonna enjoy blowing your head off. l'll blow Neville's head off. Arrest As Grab Nicholas Grasp seize suddenly and roughly pair of lockable linked metal rings for securing Nicholas wrists. he joint connecting the hand with the forearm. the part of Nicholas arm extending from the elbow to the wrist grip handcuffs typically a Nicholas flesh tightly and sharply between finger and thumb. make forceful violent efforts to get free COURT As he was a psychopath killer he was sentence to Azkaban prison for six years fro his crimes along side with his mother was removed to the asylum for the insane as he whated to be here After Life Film 7 Poart 2 Confessed he was arrested after of all of the killing spree with his mother Caitlin was the Mastermind behind it she needing a partner in crime to help her with of committed the crimes with her what to confess admit that one has committed a crime or done something wrong. his and his mother crimes he handed them self's in or get expose make (something) visible by uncovering it." he has been exposed as a liar and a traitor" as the one of of the serial killer Azkaban Prison he was arrested after of all of the killing spree with his mother Caitlin was the Mastermind behind it she needing a partner in crime to help her with of committed the crimes with he mother is the mastermind behind of the operation I was the muscle i can do brutal things to of blackmail hold hostages kidnapping murder criminal damage and arson criminals assaults an knife attacks going on the run with my mother for the crimes Kidnapped trio to there downfall He was involved with kidnapping the trio at there own risk of for the death of Voldemort to trap them in the Malfoy Manor Intel get them talking to confess SCORPOIS DEATH As there need to kill Scorpius Malfoy for double cross them for being friends with the enemies he was double-crossing his family behind their backs" lead them to nothing that he was a traitor he was a traitor to his own there what to kill him deliberately cause Scorpios' to believe something that is not true, especially for personal gain. he whated to stand up for the enemies and there families there was good in him Lead him to his death HERMIONE SUSCIDE As she decide to kill herself before she comes the next victim a a erotic death from the killer as Nicholas did arson to the car AIRPORT GATEWAY Caitlin and her son were get out of the country For good as she leaves Harry rott in Prison forever the marriage was over for them there got-away with it there stolen every penny there robbed everything of harry life and the Weasleys Physical Appearance he as a short brown hair and sparking cutie puppy blue eyes as very arrogant, selfish, annoying, a true little git. But he was evil. Threatening Nicholas self-centred. Mean Controlling Rebellious, Cruel, Hostile, Jealous sadistic witch with brutal, violent tendencies.he was highly intelligent, but could be easily distracted, and had a fierce and dangerous temper As he was a Rebellious kid desire to resist authority control and he was uptight he is so uptight about everything he's far too self-centred he is just selfish by nature is the belief you hold that you are a valuable and worthy of himself their flattery made him vain is incredibly superstitious ready or eager to fight or argue. he made some enemies with his combative style he's very uncooperative and aggressive having no knowledge understanding antisocial behaviour a rather gauche, insecure young man he was told constantly that he was ignorant and stupid" the boy were portrayed as passive victims he was jealous of his father had so many woman he's arrogant and opinionated he is an unprincipled opportunist" in a light-hearted and humorous wa Magical Abilities and Skills Heat Spells Nicholas had an incredible proficiency for manipulating and creating the element of fire: he non-verbally and wandlessly created an enormous serpent of fire to attack his fury will make him more dangerous and destructive in this particular art.. Acting In addition to his formidable magical abilities and dueling skills, Nicholas proved to be an extremely convincing actor who was able to hide his true nature Fire she can create herself on fire As she open her mouth breathe out flames. upwards and she breaths Air as as for Nicholas can create, shape and manipulate air, grip her hand up with a share up to the sky As she reach her hand forward And she her eyes as she open them that all of the water rise up it was unbelievable Lift her hand at her fingertips produces then directs beams out the lightning up towards sky it was blue and she release thunder energy in the sky and all so strong wind in the Nicholas was incredibly talented in the Dark Arts, widely considered to be the most powerful practitioner of the Dark Arts the world had ever known. He has a masterful knowledge of the most unknown and complex magic that a Dark wizard was capable of, and was also a masterful practitioner of all three Unforgivable Curses, with a special affinity for the Killing Curse, having murdered enough people and was known to have cast this curse effectively while still under-aged. Voldemort was also Fire Manipulations capable of developing Dark spells, hexes, charms, jinxes, and powerful curses Users can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. Depending on the substances alight, and any impurities outside, the color of the flame and the fire's intensity will be different Dark Arts Caitlin was incredibly talented in the Dark Arts, widely considered to be the most powerful practitioner of the Dark Arts the world had ever known. He has a masterful knowledge of the most unknown and complex magic that a Dark wiitch was capable of, and was also a masterful practitioner of all three Unforgivable Curses, with a special affinity for the Killing Curse, having murdered enough people and was known to have cast this curse effectively while still under-aged. Voldemort was also capable of developing Dark spells, hexes, charms, jinxes, and powerful curses: Telekinesis he possesses the power of telekinesis the supposed ability to move objects at a distance by mental power or other non-physical means.To Humiliate her enemies any who get her way can control anything at a subatomic level. Underage magic control: Karate an oriental system of unarmed combat using the hands and feet to deliver and block blows, widely practised as a sport Parseltongue: Nicholas is a Parse mouth, a trait he inherited from his ancestor, Salazar Slytherin.14 as he heritage it from Voldemort he was named after Possessions Riddle House Serpent of Slytherin T. M. Riddle's Diary The Cave boat Tom Riddle's box Tom Riddle's wand Name Greek Meaning: The name Nicholas is a Greek baby name. In Greek the meaning of the name Nicholas is: People's victory. St. Nicholas is the patron saint of children, sailors, and pawnbrokers - Santa Claus is based on this saint. Marvolo" a real name? “ Marvolo is most likely a variation on Malvolio, a name with Latin origins meaning "ill will", as well as a fairly famous character from Shakespeare's Twelfth Night.” Family Caitlin Malfoy he his the Son of Teenage of the love child Caitlin Malfoy mother at 14 years as she pairing a killing spree for him as he been trained up by his grandmother of in battle of duelling about in dark side and the dark magic and the dark arts of cursing hexing spells and his own pentrous and how to create dark mark in the sky and his powers Harry Potter is his biogical Father of Nicholas he was there for the birth of his child he all ready had child but Harry met this amazing girl, they got along well. Until But after thinking well, Harry decides he liked her before knowing her name, Harry is still hanging with someone sister because both secretly like each other Harry Potter she as been sleeping with him and he raped her and she fall pregnant with his baby it dose not go record to plan Draco Malfoy he was Nicholas older Uncle he help him he could not believe it that his sister was pregnant at her early age at 14 he was not to happy with her about his sister was hooking up with his worst enemy its even worse and also sleeping with him and got her Pregnant Luicus Malfoy Nicholas was under influenced by her relationship with his grandfather to believe in the dark arts he was mad with his own daughter he lash out at her about Harry Potter and founding out that she was raped by him and he attack him what he did he told her she whated it with him Narcissa Malfoy Nicholas's Anuite Narcissa Malfoy was the lady in the manor who protect she was there for him when his mother was at hogwarts she take him out to show him the ropes about dark side and all about dark arts and how to do a pentrous and create dark mark in the Sky and helps him with his powers he as Scorpius Malfoy Nicholas older Cousin Scorpios Malfoy dose not care about her that he what her leave his friends alone and was up him and his friends to ignore he pranks him he helps his grandma to kill Scorpios that he betrayed his own family for some of the traitors Lord Voldemort Nicholas Godfather a male godparent." he is godfather to her he falls in his footsteps and named after him his first name Tom and his middle name Marvolo Category:Slytherins Category:Pure-Bloods Category:Wizards Category:Dark wizards Category:Malfoy Family Category:Azkaban escapees Category:Males